Luornu Durgo (Pre-Zero Hour)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Legion of Super-Heroes | Relatives = Bouncing Boy (husband); Humre Durgo (father deceased); Silvou Durgo (mother) | Universe = Pre-Zero Hour | BaseOfOperations = Legion Headquarters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Carggite | Citizenship = United Planets | AlienRace = Carggite | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Legionnaire | PlaceOfBirth = Cargg | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Jim Mooney | First = Action Comics #276 | Quotation = I'm used to being outgunned, Lyssa... but never outnumbered. | Speaker = Duplicate Girl | QuoteSource = Adventure Comics Vol 1 528 | HistoryText = Luornu Durgo is a founding member of the Legion of Super-Heroes under the code-name Triplicate Girl. Luornu is a Carggite from the planet Cargg, one of the Buffer Planets seeded by Mon-El, after the Dominator Invasion! of Earth. The planet was settled between Dominion space and Earth to prevent any future attacks. The planet is colonized by Meta-gene positive human beings. The planet with three suns, which allowed its Carggite inhabitants the ability to split themselves into three identical bodies. She left her home world to tryout for the Legion on Earth, and she demonstrates her power to the Legion's three founders separately. Luornu then surprised them when they gathered to find they had each been approached by the same girl simultaneously. Triplicate Girl is the fourth member to join the Legion, she developed a crush on Superboy when he was brought to the future from the 20th Century. Luornu life was changed forever when Brainiac 5's creation the robot Computo, went rogue and killed one of of her duplicates . In Carggite tradition if one died they all died, Luornu on the other hand somehow survived with two. Whilst in mourning she took the code name Duo Damsel since she is only able to split into two bodies. | Powers = * ** : Luornu used to be able to split into three distinct bodies, each with their own will and personality. After the death of one of them at the hands of Computo, she could only split into two bodies. Luornu finally received a major power upgrade. She now has the power to split herself into an apparently endless number of identical bodies no matter where she is. It is not yet known if there is any upper limit to her duplication ability. | Abilities = * * : Luornu is trained in her planet's foremost style of fighting which allows her to take full advantage of three forms fighting simultaneously. Now that she can create an unlimited number of duplicates as Duplicate Girl, Lournu can fight like a virtual army acting in concert, making her a truly formidable opponent. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Luorno Durgo | Links = }} Category:Equipment provided flight